


Blizzard Lock-in

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy and Techno get stuck in a blizzard. Technoblade is 19 in this and Tommy is 16.If you found this, you looked for it.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, Technoblade/TommyInnit, Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 317
Collections: Anonymous





	Blizzard Lock-in

Technoblade had never really enjoyed the snow, well, at least not before Tommy. Him and his youngest brother, Tommy, were trapped in a blizzard. His father and eldest brother, Wilbur, went on a trip to see their grandparents, and opted to stay home so tend to the farm.

Him and Tommy were curled up on the couch, some movie playing in the background, both holding no attention to it. Tommy was sprawled across Techno’s lap, watching his brother’s eyes skim across the book he was holding. He huffed gently, furrowing his brows, “Hey, fucker. I’m bored.” Techno paused for a bit, staring down his brother silently. “What do you want me to do about that?”

Tommy pursed his lips, “You could give me attention, you know? This is the first time in months we’ve been left alone, and all you want to do is read?” Techno let out a low, slight laugh, shutting his book. “You could ask normally, you know. Instead of cursing at me, you gremlin.” He reached down, stroking his hand through he blond’s fluffy hair that was laid on his lap. Tommy leaned into his touch, his eyes fluttering shut. “Well, I want your fucking attention. Stop being a big pussy, and give it to me.” 

The pinkette sighed, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss on his younger brothers lips. Tommy leaned into the kiss, his soft lips pressing against Techno’s chapped ones. He swiped his tongue against the older’s lips, grateful at the opening he was greeted with. The blond slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position, his lips still connected with the older.

Techno let his hand run through Tommy’s hair, subconsciously. He felt himself slowly pull away, staring at the icy blue eyes that gazed at him. “There’s your attention, now let me get back to my book.” He mumbled, glancing away. Tommy frowned, slowly pulling himself off the couch and away from Techno’s arms. “Fine, read your damn book. I’ll be in my room if you ever want to see your BOYFRIEND.” Techno frowned at the way he stated that, staring at his book as he heard Tommy’s feet pound up the stairs.

Sure, they had been dating , but they didn’t have to spend all the time together. However, guilt started to creep into Techno’s mind. He knew that they had spent little time together romantically, due to surrounding of their family. They found small sanctuary in the woods behind their home, making out against trees, grinding against each other, and leaving hidden marks on smooth skin. Techno sighed, closing his book and standing up. Tommy was right, he was ignoring him and it wasn’t necessarily fair.

Techno slowly walked up the stairs, lingering outside of his brothers room for a moment before opening the door. “Toms?” He mumbled, peeking in, “Can I come in?” There was a small moment of silence. “Yeah, come in.” The pinkette entered slowly, sitting besides his significant other. They were silent for a moment, before Techno leaned over, pressing a weak kiss onto Tommy’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be ignoring you.” Techno sighed, running his hand over the younger’s.

Tommy glanced over, a frown set, “Well then why did you? We’ve been waiting for a moment like this. Why…?” He trailed off, looking away. Techno sighed gently, “Look, I-“ He paused for a moment, looking away with his cheeks flushing slightly, “I didn’t want to, because I’m nervous.” Tommy tilted his head, glancing back at his older brother, waiting for him to continue. “This is the first time we’ve been alone for a long time, and the things I want to do to you…” He breathed out, looking back at his brother, embarrassed. 

With everyone else, Techno’s rough, rugged demeanor stayed, however with Tommy, it was different. With Tommy, the wall was broken down. He felt so protective of the male, wanting to hold him and love him in every way possible. 

“Well, what do you want to do to me?” It was a simple question, but Techno’s mind ran. He scooted closer to the young male, pulling his face closer. “Tommy, the things I want to do to you every time we go to the forest. When I get to feel your body against mine, and pressing kisses against you. Marking you as mine, and leaving you in a breathless mess. Those fucking moans, god, Tommy.” 

Tommy flushed, scooting onto his brothers lap, straddling him. “Yeah?” The blond started to press kisses onto his older’s neck, rolling his hips slowly. “Tell me more, Tech.” Techno let out a breathy moan, gripping his lovers hips. “Fuck, Tommy. I want to ravage you. I want to fuck you until you only know my name. I want to keep you as mine forever.” 

Tommy shuddered at the words, looking into the red eyes that gazed at him with lust. “Well, why don’t you take me?” Techno gripped his hips harder, immediately suckling on his collar bone, leaving deep marks. Tommy’s light moans made Techno grown, flipping him onto his back with brute force. “Tell me what you want, baby boy.” Tommy whimpered, gazing up at his dominant, flushed. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy.”

Techno let out an aggressive growl, ripping off his lovers shirt, and fumbling out of his own. “God, Toms, I’m going to destroy you.” He leaned down to press kisses along the blonds chest, nipping his nipple gently. Tommy moaned, arching his back and whimpering, “Fuck, Tech, please!” Tommy’s begging sent the pinkette over the edge, having him fumbling to slip off Tommy’s jeans and boxers, watching his cock spring against his stomach, tip red and leaking.

Techno moved away for a second, slipping his own jeans and boxers off, his own cock leaking with precum. He reached over to Tommy’s nightstand, opening the draw and pulling out lube. He coaxed his fingers, rolling him around his youngers entrance. He slipped a finger into the entrance, pressing chaste kisses against his lovers milky skin.

“A-Ahn…T-Te-“ Tommy’s moans were cut short by Techno adding another finger, scissoring his entrance. “You call me Daddy, or we stop.” Tommy nodded, his back arching and moans getting louder. Techno curled his fingers into the bundle of nerves that caused his younger to let out a loud moan, his body shaking gently. 

When Techno slipped his fingers out, Tommy whined. “D-Daddy, please, I need you in me.” The pinkette shushed him gently, coaxing his cock with lube and lining it up against Tommy’s entrance. “Are you ready?” Tommy nodded, interlacing his fingers with the other as the cock slowly slipped into his body.

The moans that met Techno’s ears were beautiful. He pushed himself in further, pressing loving kisses to Tommy’s lips, cheeks and neck before he bottomed out. “Tell me when, love.” The blonde nodded, pressing his face into Techno’s neck.

He felt like he was drowning in the older, breathing in his scent, and the immense pleasure he was feeling. Tommy’s hips moved rhythmically with the pinkette’s, feeling dizzy as the other hit a spot in him. 

“O-Oh god! Please…Do it again! Again!”, Tommy babbled, rocking his hips more. Techno obliged, repeatedly thrusting into Tommy’s bundle of nerves, panting heavily “You’re so good,” He praised, feeling Tommy’s warmth engulf him. He felt the world disappear, just him and his love, and the soft creaking of the bed moving in time with them.

“I’m so close, fuck Tommy, I’m close.” Techno groaned, his thrusting getting sloppy and rougher by the second. Tommy was babbling nonsense, drool on his lips, the only thing leaving his lips were nonsensical versions of Techno’s name. Techno watched as the white ropes left the blonds cock, and groaned. The glanced down and seeing his own cock outline Tommy’s stomach was all he needed.

Techno leaned down, capturing the younger in a rough kiss as he came. He felt his sloppy thrusts slow down before he pulled out, watching the cum leak from his entrance. The pinkette pulled away slowly, panting and gazing down at the wrecked state he left his lover in. The blonds lithe body sprawled out, and his milky skin flushed and riddled with hickys, cum sprawled over his check and thighs was just a beautiful sight.

Techno collapsed besides the younger, pulling him into a gentle kiss, intertwining their bodies together. He caressed the blond’s cheek gently, holding him close. “Was that good…?” Tommy nodded, gazing up at him, “Tech, do you…love me?” The pinkette gazed down at him, tilting his head. “Tommy, we just had sex for the first time, after dating in secret from out family for the past two years.” He stated, rather blunt. “Of course I love you, I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.”

Tommy scoffed, “Well, I had to make sure. I’m feeling vulnerable and shit.” He watched as the pinkette let out a deep laugh, and felt a small kiss on his forehead. “Yes, Toms. I love you more than anyone.” He mumbled before sitting up. 

The older stood slowly, getting cloths to clean themselves up. While they slowly cleaned themselves up, Techno whispered loving words to his boyfriend, trying to make him feel as loved as possible. His heart melted a bit when he watched Tommy pull on one of his hoodies, and his pair of sweatpants. 

“How about we go downstairs, and watch a movie, yeah?” Techno asked, pulling his hair into a low ponytail, and pulling on his own comfy clothes. Tommy nodded and followed in suit, curling up besides him on the couch. 

The blizzard lasted for a few days, which gave Tommy and Techno time to get closer to each other. They allowed themselves to be open with each other, becoming more comfortable in each others spaces. They knew it couldn’t last forever, and were a bit saddened when their family came back.

That night, Tommy and Techno laid in the same bed with each other for one last time for a long while. Their hands were interlocked, and a soft, small kiss between them were shared. They couldn’t love in public, but in private they belonged to each other.

Tommy felted loved and safe with Techno. He silently hoped they would get another chance to be alone, so they could love each other whole heartedly. However, right now, he was happy to settle for the make out sessions in the woods, the lingering hugs and secret trips to each other bed rooms at the wee hours of the nights. The blond choosing to always lay across Techno during family movie night.

For now, he was happy as long as he could be besides Techno.


End file.
